Broken Securities
by Jules.btvsfan
Summary: Yes it's an all human ficcy. Senior year is turning out crappy for Buffy, who just moved to Sunnydale. Even worse she's forced to live with Spike when she's been trying so desperately to not fall for him. Spuffy as usual
1. Hellish First Day

Title: Broken Securities

Author: Julesters aka me

Rating: PG to PG13ish

Setting: AU, seeing that they're all human ). Story takes place in senior year at Sunnydale High

Summary: Buffy's just moved to Sunnydale from Los Angeles. She's in for one crappy senior year. For one thing this guy named Spike is seriously getting on her nerves... but she can't help being a little bit attracted to him. Then her mother has to make it worse by sending her to live with him and his father, Giles for a few weeks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
Hellish First Day **

"So that's the school,"Buffy said, obviously unimpressed.

"Yup, that's it," Willow replied.

Of all places, why did she have to move here? Especially during senior year. Sunnydale was boring, small, and way too far away from real civilization. Well, at least Buffy had made some friends on her first day. Willow, who seemed kind of shy at first, was turning out to be really nice. Xander was the guy who always wisecracked at almost everything, but he always made Buffy smile. Cordelia, Xander's girlfriend, was rich and a little rude. Still, she was nice. Willow told Buffy that Cordelia used to be the most popular girl in school, until she fell for Xander. Then there was Oz, the really cool guy who played guitar in a band. He was very stoic. He didn't say much but when he did it was also concise and to the point. He was Willow's boyfriend. Not that she was trying to offend Willow, but Oz didn't seem like the kind of guy to date a smart computer-whiz like her.

"That's why he's so cool," Willow said, beaming. "He's so deep, you know? And he's in a band. Dingoes Ate My Baby."

"Dingoes Ate My Baby?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"That's the name of the band."

"Nice name," Buffy commented. Her green eyes wandered around and landed on a guy with bleach blonde hair, a leather jacket, and piercing blue eyes. They locked gazes, and then Buffy quickly turned away. "Who's that?" she asked, casually pointing in the guy's direction.

Willow made a face. "Oh that's Spike. His real name is William, but nobody calls him that except for the teachers. He's like the bad boy. He's really mean."

Buffy glanced over at him again. "He's cute."

"Cute! That's a definite understatement. He's like… hottie of the millennium!" Buffy raised her eyebrows. Willow smiled sheepishly and then continued, "Yeah, I used to have a crush on him."

"You did?" Buffy said, smiling at the redhead.

Willow blushed. "It wasn't anything serious." Buffy kept on grinning at her. "What? Every girl has had a crush on him. Any girl would really lucky to be his girlfriend."

"Does he have one?" Buffy asked casually.

Willow shrugged. "Well, sometimes. He used to go out with this girl named Drusilla. She was a total insane-o. And he's had this on and off relationship with Harmony Kendall. But he's not officially dating anyone as of now." Willow saw the dreamy expression on Buffy's face. "I wouldn't think about him much."

"Think about who?" Oz had caught up with them. He swung an arm around Willow's shoulders.

"Spike," Willow said plainly.

"Ahh… Spike." Oz kissed Willow on the cheek. "You like me better, right?"

Willow giggled. "I don't like Spike anymore!" She kissed him on the lips. "I like you a million billion times better."

Buffy inhaled and tried to ignore the pair. She turned and saw Xander running up to them. "Oh! Xander!" she said. "Hey! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really now?"

Buffy laughed. "Just trying to get away from these two." Willow and Oz were now beside her and kissing. She glanced at them and quickly looked back at Xander. "So how are you?"

"Looking for Cordy. Have you seen her?"

"Cordy? Oh, Cordelia?" Buffy felt that loneliness coming back. Everyone was paired off except for her. Well then again she had just come to Sunnydale High School. It wasn't like she was going to meet her soul mate on the first day.

"Class starts in a couple minutes. Better get going," Xander said. He tapped Oz on the shoulder. "Um… you two should stop. Really."

* * *

Buffy yawned. She had never been very interested in math, and she wasn't about to start now. She tapped her pencil on the desk and sighed. Even the classes at Sunnydale were more boring than the ones at her old school, if that was even possible. 

"Hey," whispered a brown-haired girl. "Don't do that. It's annoying. Besides, it'll piss the teacher off."

"Oh. Sorry." Buffy put her pencil down. "I'm just… bored I guess."

"You're new, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. I'm new girl."

"I'm Anya," the girl said.

"Buffy," Buffy replied. "That's my name," she added, noticing Anya's look of confusion.

"Oh. That's a weird name," Anya remarked.

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Any time."

Buffy was very relieved when math was over. It wasn't so much the class that was boring her. It was Anya being very annoying with her literalness. It was almost as if she every single word that crossed her mind.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called from behind her. She turned around. Her eyes widened just a little. It was Spike, the guy she had seen in the morning. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and he still had on that longleather jacket.

"You're the new girl."

"Uh huh. What do you want?" she asked, a little colder than she meant.

Spike was a little thrown back at her reaction to him. "Just wanted to—"

"What? Did you think I'd be attracted to you or something? I'm not like other girls, you know. I'm not going to fall for the whole… bad boy image you've got going on there. See I really haven't been having the best day. And it would really do me well if you leave me alone."

"Well fine. See if I give a bloody damn." Spike turned around and started walking away.

Buffy then realized that he was English.

"Oh and nice accent by the way. Women just love a good accent, don't they?" she continued ironically.

He turned back and glared at her. "Bloody hell, woman. Don't get your knickers twisted."

Buffy just stared blankly back at him. "What? Twisted knickers? What the hell does that mean?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me Sweetheart."

Spike smirked. "What should I call you then? Pet, love, goldilocks? God, I love your hair." He looked her up and down. "The rest of the package isn't bad either."

"Shut up."

They hadn't even noticed that they'd been edging closer to each other. They were so close now that their faces were only inches apart.

Spike grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'll be seeing you, Ms. Summers."

"How do you know my name?"

He gave her a devious grin. "I've done my research." Then he let go of her and turned away from her. He walked away, and then held one hand up. "See you later, Goldilocks."

Buffy stood there, fuming. "Stupid English guy."

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around, finding her face to face with possibly one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen in her life. He was tall, dark, and handsome with brown hair that kind of stuck up and deep brown eyes. She hadn't even noticed she was gaping up at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Was he bothering you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Spike," the guy said. "He can be a serious asshole some— actually all the time."

Buffy laughed. "Um, yeah."

"You're new, aren't you?"

She smiled. This guy was much more likable than Spike. "Buffy."

"Angel."

She raised her eyebrows just a little. "Pretty name."

"Better than my real name," he laughed.

"Cool. So…" she said casually. "Do you happen to… have a girl whom you share close relations to?"

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. That would be the short version."

"No," he replied. "I don't. Why… are you interested?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Could be."

They gazed at one another for a short moment, and then Buffy said in a soft voice, "I'll see you then." Flashing him another smile, she turned and walked away.

Angel was definitely someone she wanted to be seeing around more.

But this little nagging voice in the back of her mind was asking, "What about Spike?" She tried to shake the voice off. She was NOT interested in Spike. In fact, she'd really like to give his ass a good kick. "Oh I bet you do," the voice said naughtily. "I'd bet you REALLY want to just take that ass and—" Buffy shook her head. She was definitely going crazy.

Buffy opened the door to her house and slung her backpack on the floor. She sighed and started heading upstairs when a sight in the living room made her stop short before she reached the steps.

"Mom?" She said with disbelief. Joyce was making out with some guy in the living room. "Oh ugh… scarred for life."

Joyce pulled away from the man. He was well… very good looking for an old guy. He had glasses and he wore a suit. There was a rugged handsomeness that reminded her of Spike…

"Hi Honey! Um, this is Rupert Giles. He's the librarian of your new school."

Giles extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Buffy. I've heard a lot about you." Buffy didn't take it, so he drew it back. She noticed he had an English accent. What was with all these English people here anyway?

"And how long have you two known each other?" she asked her mom.

"Um… well…" Joyce started. "A few days."

"A few days? How did I not know about this?"

"We met when I was visiting your school for information. He's the one who persuaded me to send you to Sunnydale High."

Buffy gave him a very fake smile. "Oh thank you just so very much," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," he replied. "I'm quite sure you will learn to love the school."

"Oh I'm sure I will!" she said in the same fake, bright voice.

Joyce gave her daughter a look and then smiled at Giles. "I'm sorry. Buffy's just having some trouble adjusting to the town." She turned back to Buffy. "Giles has a son here. You might want to meet him."

"His name is William," Giles said. "But he prefers Spike. Ridiculous really."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! My mom is dating the father of the guy who's made this place an even more pain in my ass."

Giles wasn't really sure what to say. "Y-you met him? Well I'm sure he can seem very… irritating at first, but—"

"Yeah I know. All the ladies love him. Well not me." She sighed. "Look, I've had a crappy day. I'm sorry. You all continue your fun make-out session. I'm going to crash."

"Wait, Buffy," Joyce called to her before she could reach the stairs.

"What?" she replied exasperatedly.

"We kind of…" Joyce looked incredibly guilty. " Mr. Giles and I have been discussing and we decided that… you'll be living with him and Spike for the next few weeks."

Buffy was about to explode.

"I'm going back to Los Angeles these next few weeks," her mother continued. "I have a few things to finish up there. I thought it would be best if you stayed with Giles."

"Oh," Buffy said, lost at words.

"I'm leaving tomorrow… so I was thinking maybe you could go home with Giles today. Is that all right?"

Buffy wanted to cry. "Sure. Sure," she sighed. "Ruin my life even more."

Oh her senior year was going to be one, long, torturing trip in hell…

* * *

Yessum I decided to write an all human ficcy... and it's going to be Spuffy. Noo there's not going to be much Buffy/Angel. Maybe a little bit at first. Just read! Hope you like it. Reviews would be much appreciated )

Julia


	2. Moving In

**Chapter Two  
Moving In**

"Bloody hell," Spike smirked, leaning against the front doorway. "How much crap does a girl need?"

Buffy glared at him while carrying two more bags of her stuff into their house. Giles followed her inside, dragging in a large suitcase.

"That's the last of it," Giles said, breathing hard and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The floor of the living room could barely be seen after being piled with Buffy's things.

"Don't forget you have to carry it all the way upstairs," Spike said, that smirk still on his face.

"Why don't you help?" Giles asked him.

"No thanks. Not carrying the bint's things."

Giles gave him a warning look. "Buffy's our guest. You should treat her with respect. And no more of that language. I've had enough of you, now help me get her things upstairs."

Spike sighed. "Fine. After all, don't want the poor princess to be whining about breaking her nail, now do we?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes.

After everything was settled, Buffy sat in the room that would be hers for the next few weeks. It wasn't completely horrible. The room looked decent, and it was pretty spacious. She sat down on the bed and felt the mattress. Comfy.

A picture on the nightstand to her right caught her eye. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Buffy took the picture frame in her hands and fingered the picture. There was a warmth to the woman, and a brightness to her smile. Those eyes looked exactly like Spike's… the same deepness and character.

"Hey, put that down!"

Startled, Buffy looked up to see Spike coming in her room. Buffy set the picture back on the nightstand.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Spike sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell."

"Is she your mother?" Buffy asked.

Spike stared into her eyes. For a brief moment she saw a weakness in Spike that she'd never seen in him before. She'd only known him for one day, but he seemed like the kind of guy who didn't have any aches or soft spots. Yet now when she looked at him, he looked so helpless and sad. It was like he was trying to hide from the hurt, so he wouldn't have to face the truth.

"Spike?"

"Uh, yeah," he finally said. "She died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Buffy said softly.

Spike shrugged.

Buffy didn't really know what to say to change the subject. She just stared down at the floor while Spike leaned against the wall.

"Are you done unpacking?" he asked her.

"Pretty much," she replied, still not meeting his gaze.

"Well Rupes wanted me to tell you dinner's ready in an hour."

"You call your dad Rupes?" Buffy said disbelievingly.

"Either that or Rupert or Giles. What's it to you?"

When Buffy looked up to answer him, he'd already left the room. She buried her face in her hands. For some reason she felt just awful for bringing up Spike's mother.

Dinner was not bad at all. Turned out Giles was an excellent cook. And he had a nice appreciation for various countries. He'd made barbeque spare ribs, pasta, seasoned potatoes, a salad dish, seaweed wrapped sushi, and fried rice. For desert he'd made the yummiest chocolate fudge Buffy had ever had in her life.

Unfortunately Spike was the one bad thing during dinner. All through the meal he made sarcastic comments and rude remarks about Buffy.

"And did I mention I hate this arrangement?" Spike asked.

"You think I like it?" she replied. She stabbed her fork into a piece of potato and sighed. "I miss L.A.There are like no shops here. And I haven't met a single nice guy. Well... Angel was pretty nice."

Spike immediately sat up at the name Angel. He glared at her. "Angel's an idiot poofter with bloody stupid hair."

"Do you have anything nice to say about anyone?" Buffy asked him.

"Sure I do. One, I hate having you in my house. Second, you piss me off. Third… well one and two pretty much cover it." With that he got out of his chair and left.

Buffy gritted her teeth and tried not to let her anger show.

Giles sighed. "I apologize, Buffy. He's been like this ever since his mother died."

Buffy gave Giles a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. And if it makes up for how rude I was to you earlier, well I think you're a better dad than my dad ever was. And you're a better cook." Giles smiled back.

Buffy then got out of her chair and started heading up the stairs to her new room. As she headed up, she heard loud music coming from Spike's room, and she could hear him singing along with it. She stopped by his door and placed her hand on the knob. Wait, what was she doing? No way… she was not attracted to Spike. He was mean and rude and with his slicked back hair and those perfect cheekbones and that gorgeous body and… Suddenly the music stopped, and footsteps were coming towards the door. Before Buffy could walk away, Spike opened the door, and she found herself staring at him face to face.

She blushed. "I was just… I um…"

Spike grinned. "Can't resist me, sweetheart, can you?"

"Why do you do that? First you try to act all pathetically sexy at school, then you say I piss you off, and now you're calling me pet names again! And what were you doing coming out of your room?"

"Need to take a piss, love."

Buffy just glowered after him as he walked to the bathroom, winked at her, and then slammed the door shut behind him.

She sighed exasperatedly. Without even thinking, she stepped inside of Spike's room and started looking around. What was it about him that attracted her so much? She ran her hand against the soft covers on his bed. Clothes were flung all around his room, most of them all black shirts. A pile of CDs laid next to the bed. She bent down and ran through them.

"Sex Pistols, The Ramones… huh. Not surprised."

She stood up and continued looking around his room, and her eyes fell on a small picture of that beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. It was lying inside the drawer of his nightstand.

She started reaching for it when she heard Spike coming back. She immediately turned and started heading out the room, almost ramming into Spike in the process.

"Uh, hi," she said sheepishly.

"Find anything interesting?" Spike asked, a glint in his eye.

"Nice CDs," she commented. "Not that I listen to that crap."

He glared at her. "It's not crap. At least I don't listen to nancy boy music. What do you listen to? Britney Spears?"

She glared back, her nose almost touching his. Ohh those blue eyes were killing her, and those soft, kissable lips were only inches away.

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" Spike interrupted the tension.

Buffy shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I was curious." She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I'll be seeing you." Then she walked off. Spike, now incredibly interested and very tempted, stared after her.

_Two can play at this game_, she thought with a satisfied smile on her lips.

* * *

Ughh sorry for the slow update... anyways, please try to stay away from the attacking reviews... I'm a very emotional person and I get hurt very easily. Hehe. Just tell me if there's anything you didn't like or something I should improve... that would be greatly appreciated. Just don't be mean about my story(s) if you haven't even read it yet.

Anyway... shorter chappy than the last... and I was having a minor writer's block over this chapter. Review please!


	3. Spending the Night

**Chapter Three  
****Spending the Night**

Buffy stared up at the ceiling of her room. It felt so odd living somewhere other than her home back in L.A. She missed being with her mother. She even missed her unreliable father.She almost didn't remember what being a happy family was like.What had happened?One minute her parents were perfectly fine, the next they were yelling and screaming at each other. She remembered locking herself in her room, turning up the music so that she wouldn't have to listen to the constant fighting.

She sighed and tossed on the bed. She definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight. There was just waytoo much on her mind. She thought about school tomorrow, and how awful it was going to be. There wasn't a moment she missed her old school,Hemery, and she missed all her friends more than they could know. Again she asked herself, why the hell did they have to move here during senior year? Most of all she missed being happy.

Maybe she was making too big of a deal on this moving to Sunnydale thing. There had to be _one_ good thing about the town. But she really couldn't think of anything. She hated living here, and she hated living with people she barely knew. What was her mom thinking? Oh well, at least Mr. Giles cooked yummy food. Dinner was really, really great. And that chocolate fudge… yum. Wow she was really letting her thoughts ramble, and still not even getting a little bit sleepy.

She turned on her other side. And this bed was not at all comfortable.

Sighing, Buffy quietly got up and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers. Through the crack of her closed door, she could see the dim light in the hallway. Mr. Giles had said earlier that he always left a dim hallway light on, just in case anyone needed to get up for the bathroom. Careful not to wake anybody, she tiptoed to the hall, closing her door quietly behind her.

A picture of Mr. Giles, Spike, and Spike's mother was hanging in the hall as well as numerous picture of a younger Spike. He looked kind of weird without his bleached her, but cute nevertheless. Instead of the platinum blonde, he had curly brown hair. In all the pictures he had a huge smile on his face. She moved onto a picture of an older Spike… fourteen or fifteen maybe. Now that adorable smile was replaced with anger and sadness. She didn't exactly know what kind of relationship he had with his mother, but they must've been close. Spike was definitely devastated about his mother's death. Why else would he be so angry and rude?

Suddenly a door squeaked. Her heart raced and she turned to find Spike coming out of his room. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans (did he not have anything else in his wardrobe?) and his hair was all ruffled. Oh wow did he look sexy.

"Uh hi," Buffy said awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "If Dad wakes up and finds you standing like a bleeding idiot out here in the hall… well let's just say he's not pleasant when he wakes up in the middle of the night. And it's freezing out there, and you're…" he stopped. Buffy was only wearing a tight beige colored tank top and sushi pajama pants. "Not wearing much. Nice knickers," he commented.

She blushed. "They're pajamas. And… hey wait a second. You don't look tired at all. Have you been up this whole time?"

"Can't sleep," he murmured, still mesmerized by her evenly tanned skin. His eyes scanned from her green eyes down to her lips and then down…

"Yeah. Same here," she said. Seeing his eyes dart up and down her body, she suddenly felt very aware of her exposed shoulders and she hugged herself tight.

"Well you can't bloody stay in the soddin' hallway." He leaned against the doorway of his own room. "Want to come in?"

A horrified look came over her face, but on the inside her heart was skipping beats. "Um, no! Why would I go in your room with you at one o'clock in the morning?"

Spike chuckled. "Depends on what you want to do, pet."

"Ughh you sick pervert!"

"I'm not the one having naughty thoughts."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'd never have those kind of thoughts about you." What a huge lie. She'd had too many naughty thoughts to count.

"Fine," he said shrugging. "That's the way you want it. I was just offering. Seeing as you and I both can't sleep, thought you'd do with a bit of company."

"I don't even know you," she said.

"Then get to know me."

"You won't let me in," Buffy said softly.

"What?" Spike gave her a very confused look.

"Ever since we've met, you've been this huge jerk. I know there's some softness in there underneath the whole bad boy impression. I get it you know. You're just trying to act tough on the outside to prevent people from seeing the weakness. It's like your image is a security blanket. You know if you take that security away, you'll have to face your inner demons. You're afraid of getting close to somebody, because they could break through your image. That's why you pretend to be someone you're not."

He stared at her for a very long time, absorbing everything she had just said. "That's… that's not true."

Buffy just smiled. "Whatever you say."

Just then they heard footsteps and Giles groaning a little. Spike immediately grabbed her and the two of them ran into his room. Spike closed the door behind. "Get on the bed," he hissed. She obediently did so. Looking around in the darkness, she hugged her knees and leaned against the backboard of Spike's bed.

"Stupid bladder," they heard Giles mutter.

Buffy suppressed a giggle.

After the toilet flushed, they heard his footsteps going back to his room, and then the soft shutting of the door. Buffy heard Spike sigh of relief.

"He gets unbelievably cranky when he finds me up at night," Spike explained in a low voice. "And if he saw both of us up... well… let's not give him the buggering wrong impression." His voice was getting closer to her, and she felt his body sit down next to hers. Her heart was beating twice as fast and twice as loud. She didn't know why being around Spike gave her such a rush. And she had never been alone with a boy in his room before… so this was new.

"I saw him and my mom kissing, you know," Buffy said in an equally quiet voice.

"What?"

"Shh!" Buffy hissed.

"Sorry. It's just… what?"

"I came home and saw them making out in the living room. Ughh… horror movie moment right there."

"I can't believe it. He's dating your mum? I mean, I knew he was seeing some trollop…"

"Hey! That's my mom you're talking about."

"Sorry," Spike apologized again. "I didn't mean… well I didn't know it was your mum. I just know he's been seeing a woman the past couple of days."

"And they've only met for a couple of days. Can you believe it? Couple of days and they're already to the making out phase."

"So _that's_ why you're staying over here. He didn't tell me you were her daughter. Just told me the new girl was staying over for a couple of weeks."

"And you weren't curious why?"

"Tell you the truth I didn't care. My life's screwed up anyway. Nothing can make it much worse. But…" he added. "I don't hate you being here."

She beamed into the darkness. "I don't hate being here."

Now came the awkward silence.

"Are you cold?" Spike asked.

"A little, yeah," she replied.

He threw his bedcovers over their bodies. Now she could feel the heat between their bodies. She wanted so badly to lean in closer to him or snuggle up to him. He could wrap her in his strong arms and kiss her fears away…

"You goin' back to your room?" he asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I like it here."

"So… you don't like Angel, do you?"

Wow Buffy had completely forgotten about Angel.

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"I don't know. You were talking about him at dinner. But you can't actually like him. I mean, the guy's soft as a puppy for one thing."

"Well he is really sweet. And very cute," Buffy said, purposely trying to make Spike jealous. "And tall and well built."

"Hey, what about me?"

"I think we've established that I have no attraction to you," Buffy said haughtily.

"Oh you're going to take that back."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Spike suddenly tackled her and started to tickle her. She burst into giggles and squirmed underneath him. "Stop it! Your dad's going to wake up!" she said in between laughter.

"Aww spoil the fun." He sat up and rolled off of her. He laid his head down on the pillow and sighed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." The two sat in awkward silence again.

Her body felt so warm against his underneath the covers. She moved in closer and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Angel's okay," she said softly, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes. "I don't really know him though. I mean I don't know anyone here. It's only been one day, remember? But… I've gotten to know you a lot."

Spike took his hand and gently stroked her hair. "You're beautiful, Summers."

"Hmm…" she said softly. "What time is it?"

"Really late."

"We should get to sleep. Gonna look like hell in the morning," she laughed.

"Not going back to your room?"

"No… really sleepy. Don't feel like moving. Do you mind?"

"Really don't."

"Good… and Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"You're really not that bad."

He looked down at the faint figure of Buffy. She seemed to have fallen quickly asleep. He hugged her tighter to him. Content, he let sleep take over his body.

* * *

Aww... that was so cute. I had so much fun writing that. I hope you guys like it! Yeaa I know I really don't update this story a lot. But wow it's unbelievably easy to write Spuffy stuff when they are human :) Hehe. REVIEW! And I just realized that there are awards for Spuffy fan fiction! That's awesome. Maybe one day I will win something :) Haha... probably not. Anyway, please please review! I'm hoping to update Sweetest Sin as well... haven't updated that in forever either...


	4. Attraction Much

**Chapter Four  
Attraction Much**

Sunlight poured through the windows of Spike's bedroom and reached over to where Buffy and Spike were sleeping peacefully. She was snuggled up to his body, and his arms were wrapped around her in a perfect fit. The rays hit Buffy's face and caused her to move just the slightest in Spike's arms. Still half asleep, her thoughts were cursing the morning for coming so soon. She was so incredibly tired. After all she'd barely gotten any sleep. Her position was so comfortable right now, making it even more so that she really, really didn't want to get up.

But asudden rapping at the door made her fully awake. She immediately sat up, causing Spike to wake up as well. "Bloody hell," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Buffy? It's almost time for school. You should get up," she heard Giles say. "Buffy?"

He was knocking at the door to Buffy's room.

"Oh crap," Buffy muttered. _Might as well face him._ She went over to Spike's door and opened it. "Uh hey," she said, waving a little to Giles.

He turned and saw her coming out of Spike's room, clothes rumpled and her hair a mess. A short moment later, Spike also walked out with a disheveled appearance as well.

"Uh hi Dad."

Giles looked completely flustered. "Spike? Buffy? What the…"

"It's not what it looks like," Spike immediately said.

"We were just talking," Buffy added. "I woke up a little while ago and um wanted to ask Spike some stuff about school."

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

"I sleep in my clothes," she said quickly.

Giles just kept on staring at both of them with his jaw slightly dropped. "I-I… I don't know what to say."

"Rupes, we didn't do anything. I swear."

"You think I trust anything you say?"

Spike looked incredibly offended. He glared at his father.

"We really didn't," Buffy said honestly. "We were just talking."

Giles seemed to buy this. He sighed heavily and nodded. "All right. Breakfast is ready." He hesitated and then looked Spike right in the eye. "I know you might be… active in certain ways. But don't you dare touch her. I'm not about to… look we can't deal with anything like that. AndBuffy's mum... shewould be…" Giles couldn't seem to find anything right to say. His sentences were not making the least bit of sense. "Breakfast is ready," he finally said, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

He went down the stairs, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. She stared down at the floor, feeling completely humiliated. That was just so… awkward. She barely knew either Spike or his father, and now Mr. Giles was accusing them of… oh gosh. This was so embarrassing.

"You might want to get dressed," Spike finally broke the silence.

"Are you really?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You know. Active… in certain ways, as your dad put it."

"What? That's private, pet. Not telling you that!"

She rolled her eyes. "What you don't want to ruin your reputation as the man with the incredible sex skills? I mean I'm _sure_ that's what your friends think."

Spike glared at her. "You don't know anything about me."

"Then I'll get to know you," she said softly, echoing his words last night.

The two locked gazes for a long time. Spike's hand was on the back of his neck and he gazed at her, his mind drifting back to last night. She felt so perfect in his arms. He just wanted to swoop her off her feet right this minute and kiss her breathless. "Hey…" he said quietly. "This morning was not what I expected at all. I'm sorry 'bout Dad."

She shrugged and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. "Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I was just… I wanted to wake up this morning with you in my arms."

"That part was kinda true…"

"No," he sighed. "No it wasn't. My damn dad had to ruin it all. I thought we'd I don't know… have one of those mornings. You know like in those bloody romantic comedies. I wanted to… god this is stupid."

"No it's not," she assured him.

"I just wanted to have a nice morning with you. We'd talk, and it would be romantic."

She giggled.

"What? What the hell are you laughing for?"

"Nothing. It's just… that was kind of sweet."

He smiled. "Really?"

Buffy reached her hand out to touch his face. "Yeah. And maybe in the future… we might have one of those mornings." She gave him a flirtatious smile and then turned back to go to her room.

"What are you saying?" he called after her.

She didn't reply, and he watched as she closed her door behind her.

So close… they were so close to directly admitting something. This was killing him. Of course there was definite attraction between the two of them. It was entirely obvious. They had slept in the same bed, arms around each other, the whole soddin' lot. But why couldn't either of them make a real move?

Spike wanted to kick something.

* * *

Buffy's yawns were endless. She tried to pay attention to the teacher, but her eyes kept on blurring with tears. Ughh she so needed to get some sleep.

"You okay?" Willow asked her after class. The two walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria.

"Huh?"

"You just seem very tired," Willow replied.

"Oh I am. I slept at like two or something. And I am a very sleepful person. I can't stand less than 8 hours of sleep."

"Then why so late last night?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. The bed was uncomfortable I guess." She still hadn't told Willow that she was staying at Spike's. She hadn't told anyone. After all no one here qualified as a best friend yet. The closest thing she had to a best friend was, well, Spike.

"Hey girls!" an excited voice yelled behind them.

The two of them turned and saw Xander with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uh hey Xander," Willow greeted him. "What's with the happy?"

"Oh no reason. No reason at all."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Oh… broom closet?"

Xander looked sheepish. He nodded.

Willow rolled his eyes.

"Huh? What broom closet?" Buffy asked curiously.

"He and Cordelia make out in the broom closet every other day or so. He gets all happy about it," Willow explained.

Buffy raised an eyebrow as well. "That's nice. Broom closet. Very romantic."

Xander nodded. "Isn't it though?"

Just then, Buffy noticed Spike and his group of people hanging out by the lockers. She tried not to keep on staring at him, but she couldn't help it. She noticed a brunette and a blonde both giving him flirty giggles and smiles. A pain of jealousy flooded through her. He couldn't possibly see anything in them though. One had these eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. And the other was just a plain ditz. Suddenly he looked up and met her gaze. She immediately turned away.

"So what's for lunch?" she asked, passing by Spike without a second glance.

"Umm I think the correct term would be 'crap'," Xander said.

"Buffy!" she heard a voice yell behind her. A certain British voice.

Buffy turned around and saw Spike running to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey."

"Um. Hey Spike," Willow said in an uncomfortable voice.

"What are you doing talking to us?" Xander said, his voice dripping with detest.

Spike glared at him. "Nothing, Harris. This is between me and Buffy."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy gave him a look that clearly said she didn't want him here at the moment. "There is nothing 'between' you and me."

"Really? Changed your mind pretty quick, love. 'Cause I thought there was plenty last night. And this morning."

Willow and Xander both immediately swung to look at Buffy. "What?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Well that was…" Buffy sighed. "Can we not talk about it here?" She gave him another look that he understood as, "later, okay?"

"Fine, Summers."

"Fine, _Giles_."

He put up both of his hands and backed away.

Frustrated, Buffy started heading to the lunchroom again.

"What was that?" Willow yelled, her and Xander both chasing after her.

"Nothing! It was nothing."

Xander grabbed her arm. "What happened?" he demanded. "Don't tell me that you did something with that… with that dirty peroxided not enough bad words in this world to describe him freak."

"I didn't!" she said. "Let go of me!"

"Buffy, we're just trying to help you. Spike's not a good person," Willow said gently. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look I'm not stupid, okay? I swear to you I didn't do anything with him. We just talked."

"Talked? At night?" Xander looked stupidly confused, dropping the grip he had on Buffy's arm.

Buffy sighed. "I'm staying over at their house for a couple of weeks. My mom's back in L.A. for the time, so she made me stay with Mr. Giles."

"Oh."

"Now could you please let go of me?" she said to Xander.

Xander dropped his hand. "Sorry."

Buffy smiled through the annoyance she had with them. "Look I'm glad you guys care. But I can take care of myself, okay? Spike's not that bad of a person if you get to know him."

"Are _you_ going out with Spike?" said an obnoxious voice from behind.

Buffy turned around and saw herself face to face with a preppy blonde. She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" she looked as if she were going to cry. "He's only supposed to love me!"

"Which is why he flirts with every other girl in the building," Xander said casually.

The girl glared at him. "Shut up, _Xander_. I don't see him flirting with _you_."

"Harmony," Xander said slowly. "I'm not a girl."

"Are too."

"Do you see girl parts on me?" he said, motioning towards his chest.

She scoffed. "Whatever. I'm so leaving."

Buffy, Willow, and Xander all stared after her with amazement. Wow. Buffy had never met anyone so stupid and preppy before in her life. And Harmony had actually mistaken Buffy for going out with Spike? Wow. Clearly wrong there. Or maybe not. Buffy would really like to be with Spike. She really would. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the sexy British accent, the platinum blonde hair, the cheekbones, those eyes…

* * *

"The way he calls me 'pet' or 'love'. The way he holds me when we sleep…" Buffy gushed to Willow.

Okay, so she had spilled. She really couldn't help it. There was no way she could keep such a sweet secret to herself! She was sitting on the bed in her room, twirling the phone cord around her index finger.

"Sleep? Oh! Is that what happened last night?" Willow said excitedly.

"Yeah. He kind of just dragged me in his room and we slept together."

"Like the naked kind of together?"

Buffy burst out laughing. "No! Of course not. He just held me to sleep."

"No way."

"Yes way. Can you believe it?"

"That's… well that's just… wow."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not!" Willow exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that."

Buffy smiled at the ceiling. "Thanks, Willow. I guess I've just been so lonely here in Sunnydale. And I miss everything about L.A. And… well thanks. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Hey no problem."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not!" she said again. "I mean okay, you have no reason to believe me. You barely know me but—"

"Buffy! Are you home?" yelled a voice from downstairs. It was Spike.

Buffy sat up and said quickly into the phone, "Hey I have to go. Spike's home."

"Ooh. Good luck."

"Good luck?" she hissed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

"A lot of smoochies. I wish."

Willow giggled on the other end. "Okay. Bye. Tell me tomorrow."

Buffy hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. Wow. That was fun. All of a sudden she felt so much better. She actually had a friend she could giggle and babble like an idiot with. Not to mention someone she could talk about Spike with…

"Buffy!" he yelled again.

"What?" she screamed back.

"Can we talk?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she opened the door and stepped down the stairs. At the bottom she saw Spike staring up at her with those icy blue eyes. She couldn't really tell what he was feeling, because his face was a mixture of expressions.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey. When did you get home?"

"Um thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Your dad took me home."

He nodded. "Yeah. Ok. Is he here?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

Silence. Ugh would he just say something already? Buffy looked down awkwardly at the stairs.

"Are you going to come down here or are you going stay up there all night?" he said.

Feeling more awkward by the minute, she stepped down the stairs and made her way to him.

"Okay. Down here. Happy now?" she mumbled, blushing down at his feet.

"Can I show you something?" he said softly to her, running his fingers through a few strands of her hair that were dangling beside her face.

"Okay."

At her surprise, he grabbed her hand and started leading her to the backyard of the house. She hadn't even noticed that it was getting dark already. Once they got outside, she gasped and let go of Spike's hand. Right outside was a clear view of the sunset. The sky was a blend of colors. Purples, blues, and pinks all melding into one another. A few clouds hung in the sky, drenched with color. She had never ever seen such a beautiful sight in her life. Not in L.A. Not anywhere. She gazed off into the distance, absorbing the beauty of the evening.

"Wow… you can see this here?" she asked him, still gazing off at the sun.

"Yeah. I come here almost every night," Spike replied. He laughed. "Stupid, I know."

She linked her fingers with his. "It's not stupid," she said sweetly. "It's really, really not stupid. I've never seen a sunset before in my life. Thank you so much."

"Not over yet," he whispered. He motioned towards a sleeping bag on the grass. With it went two pillows and some blankets.

Buffy didn't know what to say.

"Um… wow… this is…" she finally stared up at him. "Why are you doing this? You barely know me. And you really think we're going to have another night like last night? You are just way too full of confidence. What makes you think I like you?"

He had a glint in his eye. "So you're going to say no?"

She hesitated. "Well we can spend the evening out here… but I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

* * *

Wow I actually updated rather fast this time! Not a lot of reviews... so sad so sad. Oh well, can't get everything I want can I? And this story is far too enjoyable to write, so even though it's sad I didn't get many reviews... oh well. Who cares? I like my story. Muahaha.

Anyways... yeah I know they only met for like two days and all this stuff is happening. And I have no idea if you can see sunsets that well in California... but it's Sunnydale. It'sa made-up place and I guess there could be sunsets. Haha. Don't complain. I'm the writer... and you read. Again, evil laughter... so anyway. REVIEW PLEASE and make me happy :)


	5. Penetrating These Walls

**Chapter Five  
Penetrating These Walls**

Buffy laid her head on the soft pillow and looked up at the sky. The purples and pinks were fading into a dark blue murkiness. Buffy sighed in content as the sunlight completely disappeared out of sight. The only glow left in the sky was the bright moon and the twinkling white stars.

"That was beautiful," Buffy murmured.

"Yeah," Spike replied softly.

"You really watch this every night?"

"_Almost_ every night."

"You girl."

"Am not!"

"You so are," she said, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Hey a man can be sensitive. Who says girls are the only emotional ones around? I just like poetry, that's all."

"You like poetry?" Buffy said incredulously.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I just told someone that. God I'm such a wanker."

Buffy giggled. "Are you actually insulting yourself for once?"

"Actually yes I am. Damn. What's wrong with me?"

Buffy didn't say anything. She could barely see Spike's outline in the darkness. It was getting uncomfortable. And scary, too. Here she was, in a place she barely knew. Something could happen…

"SPIKE!" yelled the voice of Mr. Giles. Buffy jumped.

"Out here, Dad!" Spike yelled back.

"Oh thank heavens," she heard Giles say as he opened the back door. He stopped short seeing the two of them sitting on a sleeping bag together. "You should get inside," he said harshly. "It's cold. And dinner's ready."

Spike and Buffy both obediently got up and went back inside. "Sorry," Spike mumbled to his dad.

Giles looked surprised at this. Was his son apologizing to him for once? Then his eyes shifted to the Summers girl, who had sat down at the dinner table. He watched Spike sit down next to her, and the two shared a smile.

Giles took of his glasses and gave them a thorough clean with his handkerchief. So many thoughts bottled up his mind. There was one thing he knew for sure. Buffy Summers wasn't just any girl. There was definitely something special about her. And what she was sharing with his son, it was definitely deeper than friendship.

Almost as if Buffy could penetrate the barrier Spike had built all these years.

* * *

It was Friday night. Two days had passed since Buffy started living with the Giles's. Spike had begged her to come to this club with him, and she had reluctantly agreed. She wanted to invite Willow and Xander, but Spike promised they would be there too. To this, she finally agreed to go. "No dancing though," she said to him, only half joking. She wanted to dance with him. Damn right she did. She just wanted to be alone with him… not in the middle of his posse.

Buffy stared up at the neon sign that said "Bronze". Well the place looked decent. She hadn't found a single place in Sunnydale that was cool for hanging out.

"So what are we doing here again?" she asked Spike.

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Okay first of all, I've met your friends. They're all pigs. Second of all, why am I meeting your friends? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

Spike smirked. "Right… you're living at my house—"

"I was forced to!"

"—and you've slept with me two nights in a row—"

"Umm no I've never 'slept' with you, and I don't plan to. The more correct term is 'slept in the same bed'. But we didn't really _do_ anything."

"Whatever you say, pet."

"No… not 'whatever I say'. It's just plain fact. We're not anything, Spike. We're not a couple."

Spike gazed at her for a moment, and she stubbornly gazed back. _Okay_, he thought. _That's what you think now, Miss Summers. _"You know the moment I met you," he said in a soft voice. "There was something about you that made my insides melt."

"The moment you met me, we got into a fight," Buffy replied.

"And god wasn't that pleasant?" Spike grinned at her.

"In your own twisted world, maybe."

"You know you want to admit it…"

"Admit what? That you're a pig?"

Their bodies were inching closer with each statement. Their eyes were locked in one another, and the rest of the world didn't seem to be there. Not the noise coming from the Bronze, not the night air, not even the ground beneath their feet.

Even when she was throwing insults in his face, he still made her heart spin.

"Hey Buffy!"

Spike and Buffy both turned around to see Willow, Xander, and Cordelia walking up to them.

"You finally decided to come to the Bronze!" Cordelia exclaimed. "I guess you're not a loser after all."

"It's the coolest," Willow said with a glow on her face. "Oz is playing tonight!"

"Oz? Oh the Dingoes?"

"Yep," Willow said excitedly.

"What is he doing here?" Xander said, pointing towards Spike.

"Chill Harris. I'm here with Buffy. She's my date," he said, a wide smile on his face. He threw an arm around Buffy's shoulder and hugged her to him.

Buffy laughed sarcastically. "Haha. Most definitely not." She pulled away from him.

Willow raised her eyebrows at Buffy, and then gave her a you-little-vixen look. Buffy grinned devilishly back.

"Are we going to stand out here all night or go in and party?" Buffy said casually, tossing Spike an innocent look, and then prancing inside the Bronze.

* * *

Okay. That was enough, Spike had decided. Buffy had been throwing herself on the dance floor like a big, fat hooker. Well except for the fat part. And the hooker part. Yeah, maybe he was overreacting. All she was doing was dancing… a bit seductively. And it was driving him off the wall. If he didn't get in there right now, he knew he'd regret it.

But his friends were there. They had already made plain to him that Buffy, Willow, Xander and all them were losers. And he couldn't do anything about it.

_Damn, Spike_, he thought. _You gotta lose your pride._

"Spikey… wanna dance?" Harmony was practically begging beside him.

"No," he muttered.

"Don't you like my outfit though?"

Spike didn't even turn his head to look at her.

"Fine. I guess you do want your little Buffy-bitch after all."

He immediately stood up and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing."

"Do not call her that again."

"So I guess it's true…" said another voice behind him. He turned and saw Drusilla glaring at him. "You love her."

"I do not!"

"Then get off of me!" Harmony shouted, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being mean to me." Harmony glared at him. She threw her hair over her shoulders and then walked away.

Spike turned to look at Drusilla, who was gazing at him with huge, bewildered eyes. "Our love was eternal, William—"

"First of all, no it wasn't. We had a thing, you dumped me, now it's over. And second, don't call me William! Bloody hell, woman. You need to sort out that screwed up mind of yours."

Drusilla looked slightly taken aback. She watched as Spike walked away from her without a single glance back.

* * *

Buffy let all of her worries go, and she let her body move to the music. She glanced over at Xander and Cordy, who looked happy together. Well. Except for the fact Cordy kept on looking over at other guys. Willow was at the edge of the stage, looking up at Oz with a dreamy smile. Everyone was coupled off. Except for her. She hoped all this dancing was catching Spike's eye.

A slow dance came on, and Buffy stopped dancing. An awkward feeling swept over her as she stood in the middle of all the couples dancing. She again glanced at Spike, feeling just a bit too hopeful he might come over and ask her to dance. But he was talking to that Harmony girl. The awkward feeling went away, and instead it was replaced withintense jealousy. She could feel it burningin her gut. She wanted all these feelings for Spike to go away. As much as she liked being around him, he could drive her completely insane.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little. She turned and saw Angel smiling at her with his angelic face and perfect good looks. He was so… wow. Buffy smiled back.

"Hey," she said casually. She quickly glanced over at Spike, who was now talking to some brunette freak.

"I see you're alone," Angel commented.

"Yeah." Buffy turned her attention back on him.

"I could fix that…"

"Um, sure." Awkwardly, she put her arms around Angel's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

This wasn't so bad… Buffy thought as she slowly laid her head on his shoulder. Here was this incredibly gorgeous guy who seemed to be really into her. She could have him, she really could. But why didn't she want him? He was nice and sweet, and so very hot. But no… she had to be stubbornly attracted to that damn Spike. Buffy really didn't get her mind sometimes.

* * *

Spike couldn't believe what he saw before his eyes.

Buffy was dancing with Angel!

That damn… that soddin' buggering idiotic poofheaded wanker! How could Angel lay his nancy-boy hands on her? More importantly, Buffy was _his_. Not Angel's. Never Angel's. How could she possibly even consider dancing with that… that… Spike couldn't even think of bad enough words to describe him.

Spike angrily walked over to them, trampling a couple people on the way, and pulled them apart.

"Hey—" Angel started to say.

Spike immediately pulled Buffy to him and kissed her breathless. Buffy's eyes widened. But before any thoughts could run through her mind, she gave in and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

The tech crew shined the spotlight on Buffy and Spike, and the Dingoes kept on playing their mellow song. The crowd had backed away leaving them in the center alone.

Buffy could feel their bodies fitting together in a perfect mold, and their lips meeting together in perfect movement. The more she took in his touch, the more she could feel his wall of security shattering before her. And she couldn't help but shatter her own wall at the same time.

* * *

Sorry for lack of update... i have been so very busy lately. Reviews would be nice! I really like writing this story for some reason. Lol. I guess it's because ideas flow easier because they are all human.

I would also like to thank Ebbagull for the sweet comment! I can't believe I changed your mind on all human ficcies. Hehe, I'm so happy :D.

Julia


End file.
